mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/The Mixels Show/This Is WMXL Television
This Is WMXL Television is the eighteenth episode and second season finale of ''The Mixels Show''. It first aired on Kids' WB on October 14, 1995. Episode Summary Act I - The Mixees Act II - H & B Tribute The Mixels pay tribute to the Hanna-Barbera studio through a series of sketches that parody Hanna-Barbera's most popular shows. Act II.1 - Tom & Jerry (1940-Present) Shuff replaces Tom and Teslo replaces Jerry. Act II.2 - The Flintstones (1960-1966) Act II.3 - The Jetsons (1962-1987) Act II.4 - Wacky Races (1968-1969) Act II.5 - Scooby-Doo (1969-Present) Transcript For the transcript of '''This Is WMXL Television', see here.'' Characters Major Characters The Mixees *Tentro H & B Tribute Tom & Jerry (1940-Present): *Shuff *Teslo The Flintstones (1960-1966): *Glurt *Torts *Scorpi *Footi *Slusho The Jetsons (1962-1987) *Glurt *Torts *Footi Wacky Races (1968-1969): *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo *Slumbo *Lunk *Jawg *Chomly *Kraw *Tentro *Magnifo *Mesmo *Wizwuz *Rokit *Boogly *Globert *Nixels Scooby-Doo (1969-Present): *Glurt *Torts *Dribbal *Gurggle *Slusho *Major Nixel Minor Characters H & B Tribute Wacky Races (1968-1969): *Flurr Allusions *'The Carol Burnett Show' and The Mary Tyler Moore Show -''' At the beginning of the episode, Flain mentions that "today's episode will be something like taking a Cubit and using it to Mix two big-name shows, specifically, The Carol Burnett Show and The Mary Tyler Moore Show." *'The Monkees -' Both the entire The Mixees segment and the band the segment focuses on parody both the band The Monkees and it's respective TV series. *'''Tom and Jerry, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Wacky Races and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! -''' The sketches of H & B Tribute parody Tom and Jerry, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, Wacky Races and Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! respectively. Trivia *At the start of H & B Tribute, Flain mentions the [[Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixels (1961 TV series)|the original Mixels TV series]]. Memorable Quotes :'''Flain: It's not something we do often, but today's episode will be something like taking a Cubit and using it to Mix two big-name shows, specifically, The Carol Burnett Show and The Mary Tyler Moore Show. : :Flain: Our second act of today has a salute to an animation empire. Today, we pay tribute to a studio that gave us many memorable shows the same vintage as our original show, Hanna-Barbera. Now, who could forget such classics as Tom and Jerry, The Flintstones or even Scooby-Doo? We won't be able to fit all these complete shows within two-minute segments, however, so we've condensed them. : :Flain: In 1940, H-B presented Tom and Jerry, a series of shorts that ran in theaters. This series continues today. : :Flain: In 1960, H-B released a memorable series, The Flintstones, which ran until 1966. Who can remember the last season's Great Gazoo? : :Flain: In 1962, H-B presented a follow-up, The Jetsons. After a year on network TV, it was revived between 1985 and 1987. Remember what they thought of now back then? : :Flain: In 1968, H-B created Wacky Races, based on a coincidental film that came out earlier. This ran for a single season. : :Flain: In 1969, H-B released the super-popular Scooby-Doo franchise with Where Are You! This series continues on today as well. : :Major Nixel: And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you miserable Mixels! : Gallery For the gallery of '''This Is WMXL Television', see here.''